


Steal The Stars (And Put Them In Your Eyes)

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aquaintences to Lovers, Bad Pick Up Lines, Canon doesn't exist, M/M, Minor Angst, Past One-Sided Relationship, Space Hospital References, Sven travels the universe for that ass, Universal Travel, i just want my children to be happy, takes place in some sort of divergent canon from the main universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: "Yes." Sven said breathlessly. "I had to see you. I had to tell you." He continued on recklessly. The possibility grew in Lance's throat like a dangerous hope that choked him as Sven continued. "So I searched endlessly for a way to find you. A way to bring my heart back to you.""Back to me." Lance repeated breathlessly. He felt almost dizzy with it. His ears thrummed to the relentless rhythm of his heart. "You came back to me."





	Steal The Stars (And Put Them In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> “Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at the stars because we are human?”  
> ― Neil Gaiman , Stardust

The soft glow of the Castle in what was considered their evening cycle illuminated Lance's soft features. Wandering in the lonely halls had been his nightly routine more often than what he would have liked. Lance wrapped his arms around himself to keep the cool air that cycled through the Castle off his bare skin. His soft night shirt did nothing to shield him from the small draft in the cool hall.

Every soft thud of his socked feet as he walked was the only thing to accompany the hum of the lights in the Castle that kept him from being drowned in silence. He felt himself being drawn to the same room he often found himself in. The Observatory was his sanctuary on the space ship he had called home for now. Through his many years in space, through all the attachments he had forged and drafted, the Observatory was the closest Lance had to his Earthen home. Once Lance had made his way to the starlit room, he closed the door behind him.

The silence wrapped him in a warming embrace. He felt the cold, emptiness of the hall leave him as the stars illuminated his face in an even brighter glow. Lance smiled softly at the holographic stars that twinkled back at him in the nearly empty space. He raised his slender fingers to dance amidst the fake stardust and brightly highlighted nebulae. The hum of the machine was soon joined by his soft harmony. An old lullaby his mother use to sing to lull a young Lance into a deep sleep came to mind as he began to sing with those distant stars.

Hurried footsteps rushed down the hall outside, alerting Lance and breaking him from his trance. His brow furrowed as he grabbed the Bayard he had taken with him from his side. He hated how ingrained he was to carry the small device, but at the moment he felt almost grateful for his soldier-like mentality. Lance rushed to the door and felt the swishing motion billow the cool air of the hall into his face. His furrowed brow searched for any signs of a disturbance in the still night down either side of the hall. When he spotted no figure, he was sure he had imagined it. His shoulders eased of their tension and he turned to make his way back into the Observatory.

"Lance?"

Spinning quickly on his heel, Lance turned with wide eyes and Bayard drawn to face a familiar figure. The Shiro-like face had almost made him call out the Black Paladin's name in response, but the tell-tale accent and peculiar suit had rang through a distant memory that had seemed to constantly come to the forefront of his mind in his private hours.

"Sven?" Lance called back carefully. "Is that you?" He lowered his Bayard slightly as he moved closer.

The Black Paladin's alternate, and Gun of Gamora member, seemed to smile brightly upon Lance's call of his name. "Yes, it is I."

A small laugh bubbled its escape from Lance's chest. He smiled with an equal amount of force as he ran to Sven. He jumped, wrapping his arms around Sven's shoulders as he laughed louder. "It's so awesome to see you!"

Sven's arms steadied Lance by wrapping around his waist. Muscled arms pulled Lance close as Sven buried his nose into the crook of Lance's neck. "It is wonderful to see you too, Lance."

"What are you even doing here?" Lance beamed as he pulled away from the tight embrace. " _How_ did you even get here?" His voice rang throughout the nearly empty hall save for the two figures that stood close to one another.

"I don't know." He frowned for a moment in thought. "I have been looking for a way to see you again, and I finally found it!" Sven's large hands squeezed from their perch on Lance's waist.

Lance would deny the soft exhale that escaped him at the intimate touch, but for now he allowed his hands to tighten their grasp on Sven's shoulders. "Well, you found us." He chuckled anxiously as he fought the aggressive blush that threatened to consume his dark cheeks.

Sven's brow furrowed for a moment before that worry line eased into something soft and light. "Oh, I am happy to see the others too." He chuckled softly and it sounded like the morning breeze whispering to dewy lilies. "It was you who I was searching for, though." His own lighter complexion dusted with a rosy red under the soft blue lights of the Castle.

Swallowing down the nervous butterfly that threatened to flutter up his throat, Lance's eyes widened by a small margin. "Wha-?" He uttered breathlessly. "Me?"

"Well, of course." Sven's cheeks darkened in their shade as he nodded shyly. "I wanted to see you again."

Lance's mouth was agape as he blinked slowly. "Oh." He whispered gently in the small space between them. "Thank you." He cringed at the words that carelessly escaped him. Almost flinching away from his own words, Lance leaned further away in Sven's grip.

Rich laughter rolled from Sven's form in waves that washed over Lance like an ocean. He grinned widely to the younger man in his arms. "You are welcome." He chuckled back.

His rapid beating heart drowned out the gentle sound of the hum of the Castle. The Castle's pulse was a soothing harmony to the percussion in Lance's chest. He smiled, his lips tucking sharply upwards in a dopey like grin as he ducked his head bashfully. "You caught me at a bad time." He teased. "You're lucky I didn't have my face mask on."

"Face mask?" Sven echoed curiously. "I thought the Paladins wore helmets?"

Lance beamed at the naivety from the peculiar space traveler. "No, the face mask helps me keep my complexion! It's a beauty product." He explained as he drummed his fingers idly on Sven's shoulder.

Sven's brow furrowed gently as he quirked his head. "You do not naturally look like this?"

Burning bright red, Lance choked on the cool air in the hall for a moment before he regained his composure. "Well, uh, no." He chuckled with some sort of desirous emotion building in his chest. His ears flushed with shame at the direction his heart wandered into. Sven's words had been innocent, but no less harmless to Lance's traitorous emotions. "It takes a lot of work."

The treacherous tell-tale thump of Lance's heart had started not long after that first encounter with Sven. At first he had just been an odd counterpart to Shiro, but even with such a short amount of time, Lance felt himself naturally attracted to the curve of his smile and the raise of his brow. That attraction had only increased tenfold when Sven had thoughtlessly taken a shot directed toward Lance. Sven had brushed the gesture off, and Lance wondered if he had done that sort of thing all the time. If the gesture that had saved Lance's life and stolen his heart for even a fleeting moment was just another day fighting Altean control for Sven. Yes, Lance could admit he fell in love helplessly and fast, but there was always something different about Sven. Sven was equal parts familiar and yet stranger altogether.

Sven was in part very much like the Shiro that Lance knew from the little interactions they had had, and yet he had a childlike wonder to him that had not seemed to be corrupted by fighting in a battling arena or experimentation of inhumane standards. Lance cared for Shiro deeply, and would never change him. But something about Sven had triggered his falling heart into the other's dimension, and Lance had felt as if Sven had always kept a piece of him there. Perhaps it was wedged between a bullet meant for him and a joke about a space hospital, but a fragment of Lance's love-lusting heart had been kept tethered to Sven.

"Well, it is very much worth it to gaze upon your face." Sven said easily. As if the words were almost meaningless and not for the flirtation Lance wished them to be.

Even in his own head, Lance sounded desperate. A torrid love affair with his leader from another dimensions? Count Lance out. He had been one for falling in love easily, sure, but he wasn't a fool. He didn't want his heart to break like it had with the Princess, or even his own Shiro. Maybe Keith. And Nyma. Allura would never see him past his initial first impression, even with the growing respect they had finally forged together.

Shiro was his leader, and would never see him past Keith's shadow. Shiro was kind hearted, but Lance knew the man had only ever viewed him as a child. Fortunately, Lance could admit that his love for Shiro had been more of a hero worship anyways. Which always brought him to Keith.

Keith was amazing and always the fastest, strongest student. Lance had wanted to be just like him. Unfortunately, it had begrudgingly turned into a rivalry when Lance learned that everyone had seemed to prefer Keith to Lance, and not just himself. When he had actually been thrown into space with him, Lance had seen the boy's true colors. It had taken a while, but he hoped they were at least in the same book now. Lance and Keith, neck in neck, had turned into a safe retreat for the both of them to vent about even the most mundane things.

Nyma was a passing fancy, sure. An attractive smile meant to seduce him. Her backstabbing had hurt his pride more than his heart. Lance was big enough to admit that one may have been more falling in lust than in love. Even then, he was certain it was more of a loneliness that drew him to Nyma.

Sven had always been different though. He had a preciseness about him that reminded Lance of Allura, and his looks were a strange mixture of Shiro's own good looks and something foreign and exotic. He had a strong-headedness like Keith that seemed to land him in trouble and in front of a bullet for Lance. Even his smile had seemed as dangerous a promise as Nyma's had been. Perhaps it was a small piece of everything that Lance had ever fallen for, or perhaps the largest factor was the piece that Lance kept skirting around.

The Gun of Gamora member, without truly knowing Lance and Voltron's intentions, had jumped in front of a bullet for him. His thoughts always wandered back to that. Sven's large bulk throwing himself in the way of the blast only to fall into Lance's arms had been permanently etched into his memory. It was at the forefront of his mind when he thought of Sven, worried about him, wondered if he ever got to that space hospital. It almost left his brain on a record, repeating itself until it would settle on Sven's smiling up at him, reassuring him as if there were no other thought but to take the shot for him. As if letting Lance get hurt was not even a possibility the Gun had considered.

It left Lance flushed to the tips of his toes. He shook his head, catching his thoughts from wandering further down that rabbit hole as Sven stared at him expectantly. He belatedly realized he was still in Sven's arms, with his own fingertips idly twirling at the tips of Sven's dark hair. Lance fought the urge to pretend to cough as he gently pulled away and allowed his hands to fall to his sides. Sven's hands loosened their grip, but never wavered in their position.

"Thanks." The squeak to his voice engulfed his chest with a fiery heat more than the lame words had. "Did you want something to eat or drink?" He offered, partially to be polite and partially to distract himself from his own embarrassment. "I don't know how you got here. Was it a long trip?"

Sven's blinding, white smile seemed to reflect the soft glow of the hall. It created an almost ghostly aura around him. "It was not too long, no." His own cheeks had returned to their own color some time ago, only to refresh their pink bloom with his words. "I would like to sit and talk with you, if that would be alright."

Lance's nervous giggle bubbled up from him. "Of course." He removed himself from Sven's hold. "Right here's the Observatory. Best seats in the house." He promised as he opened the door. Waving his hand to beckon Sven to enter, Lance bowed his head in mock pleasantry.

"Well, I suppose you would know the most beautiful views." Sven's playful grin caught his eyes in the gesture. His features flickered like an excited candle flame.

Following after Sven, Lance's smile split across his face in a design that reminded him of jagged concrete. Something thunderous echoed in his ears as his heart beat like lightning strikes against the solid ground of his chest. Once the both of them had entered, Lance closed the door securely behind them. The holograph still outlined the room with its odd hues and foreign star maps. Sven gasped softly at the sight.

"That's the Milky Way." He stated gently as he reached out for it, allowing his fingertips to trail the constellations that Lance had once wished to surf along.

"Yeah." Lance nodded as he stepped forward to stand beside Sven. "I come here to remind me of home. Since it's so far away." He added the explanation breathlessly. The stars always heard these confessions, but it was the first time in many of the Castle's cycles that another living creature had heard it from Lance.

Sven nodded in understanding. "As a child, I always wanted to drink it."

Lance couldn't help the guffaw that escaped him. "What?" His teeth bared in an amazed grin as he turned to Sven, enthralled by his voice.

"I heard it was called the Milky Way, and I swore to drink it." Sven nodded with determination. "And then I got older and I understood it was not made of milk."

"How disappointing." Lance teasingly snickered.

Sven's eyebrow raised with the corner of his lip. "On the contrary," he started, "I learned I could drink the sight up with my eyes. I could drown in the vision of it."

A peaceful and quiet understanding bathed the sight before Lance. He watched as Ursula Major twinkled and shimmered in Sven's eyes. "I wanted that too." He said after a moment. "I wanted to swim in a sea of stars." Lance's soft voice almost echoed throughout the Observatory. "And now that I'm here, I just want to go home." Wrapping his arms around his torso, Lance couldn't tell if he made the gesture to hold or shield himself.

"I want to go home too." Sven mirrored the confession. "But then I remember I'm doing this so other people can go home, and I think 'I can wait for this'."

"Yeah?" Lance turned fully to face Sven. "I try to think that too, but it just..."

Sven's soft smile of understanding nearly melted Lance beneath its gaze. He felt like a flower with too much sunlight if that were a thing that could ever possibly happen. Then Lance remembered one time his mother had left a flower on the sill for far too long without water and it had quickly withered and Lance thought this was that feeling. A feeling of light with no water. Some happiness with no relief. Not for the first time Lance had envisioned taking Sven's lips heavy into his own and kissing him until he was breathless. He berated himself for betraying Sven's kindness with those thoughts and blinked back into focus.

Sven brushed a small strand of overgrown hair behind Lance's ear. "It is overwhelming. Which is why we have this." He gestured with his other hand to the holograph. "We are allowed to have emotions, even when we have to push the feelings aside." Sven's small smile diminished at his own words, and Lance wondered what he was thinking about. He wondered what sort of emotions had this brave, selfless rebel fighter pushed aside for the greater good? It reminded Lance of all the people he had ever loved before. Always something before their own hearts. Maybe that's why he knew even if they could see pass whatever image Lance had created of himself for them that they could never possibly work.

Lance chewed on his bottom lip as he peered at Sven from under his eyelashes. "Thank you." He said instead of any of the other hundreds of things he had had on his mind. Another thank you to mark this enchanting evening that Lance had ruined simply by falling in love too fast and never knowing what to say.

Whatever his inner emotional turmoil may have been about the simple words, they seemed to mean everything to Sven. His smiled hadn't widened, but his eyes had sparkled brighter than the holograph in front of them both. His hands found Lance's and intertwined their fingers. "No, thank you." He chuckled. "You taught me this."

"Me?" Lance echoed. "Like, the me of your universe?"

Sven laughed again. He made the same motion of throwing his head back with the sound, but this time it was softer and more private. It felt as if the sound were Lance's alone to treasure. "No. I have not had the pleasure of meeting you in my universe yet." Sven squeezed Lance's hands in his own. " _You_ taught me this."

"H-how did I teach you-?" Lance tumbled with his words for a moment. "How did I teach you that?"

"Well, perhaps not in way you think." He winked at Lance as he chuckled again, ever so softly as he moved closer to Lance. "That time in Altean space ship, you awoken something in me." Sven continued on, heedless of the way his words sparked Lance's cheeks. "I think to myself 'I don't ever want to be without this feeling'." Bringing Lance's knuckles up to his lips, he kissed them softly. "This is what's worth fighting for."

Lance's eyes darted around the room as if inspecting if they were being spied upon. "S-sven!" The exclamation of his name drew the man's eyes directly to Lance's own. "I... I mean I..." He flustered about, never once making to draw his hands from Sven's own.

Taking notice of this, Sven smiled gently and lowered their connected hands. "I understand if you do not feel this too, but I had to seek you out. I had to see you again."

"I wanted to see you too." Lance's whispered words coiled in his chest before billowing out like dragon smoke, burning his lungs with their fuel. "I just... you took a bullet for me." He floundered for a moment with it. Heart aching and beating alive all at once, Lance could not find the willpower within him to throw himself to the sea of this emotion. Falling in love fast was something Lance was equipped to do. Falling in love too fast and actually having some sort of chance was not.

"Of course." Sven's brow furrowed as he shook his head. "Is this not what people do?"

Lance's mouth opened and shut in several aborted attempts to explain that _no it was not_ and that the bigger question was _why_. "I mean, yeah, but you didn't know me." When Sven had merely blinked as if the explanation were not enough, Lance continued. "You thought we were bad not like two seconds before!" He flailed his arms out of Sven's grip to wave them about above his head in a dramatic gesture.

Sven's laughter spread his smile like honey. "I felt it." He shrugged his shoulders. "The _this_ I speak about." Sven gestured between Lance and himself with a wave of his hand before reaching for Lance's hand again, intertwining their fingers without a second thought. Lance found himself reciprocating as if he had always done such. "It moved me to protect you, to cross dimensions for you."

Every word hooked Lance's heart and dragged more fragments further from the cavity in his chest. Like a magnet, Sven seemed to attract the shattered off pieces of his heart and decorate himself with it. Lance's chest seized with his longing for it. The this that Sven spoke of, and the this that Lance felt too. "You came here to see me." Lance said with a new found tilt to his voice.

"Yes." Sven said breathlessly. "I had to see you. I had to tell you." He continued on recklessly. The possibility grew in Lance's throat like a dangerous hope that choked him as Sven continued. "So I searched endlessly for a way to find you. A way to bring my heart back to you."

"Back to me." Lance repeated breathlessly. He felt almost dizzy with it. His ears thrummed to the relentless rhythm of his heart. "You came back to me."

Sven nodded, bringing Lance's hand to his chest. "Yes." His eyes crinkled with the force of his smile. "It is yours now."

Lance looked numbly to Sven's face, and then to their conjoined hands covering his chest. "Mine." He tested the word on his tongue and found himself addicted to the taste. "Mine." Lance said again, boring his eyes into Sven's own.

Reckless and instinctive, a move that was decidedly more Keith's pace than Lance's own, Lance twisted his other hand with the taut fabric of Sven's suit. He pulled him forward, watching Sven's eyes widen in a moment of surprise. With more force than he had intended for a first kiss of any kind, Lance breathed in Sven's soft exhale of breath. Silk lips parted for Lance's exploring tongue. A warm fog filled Lance's chest as Sven inhaled sharply, heating the kiss with warm puffs of air. Lance could feel his toes curl as his body curved into Sven's own.

Sven's thick outline covered Lance, heating him in the gentle chill of the Observatory. Large hands caressed the small of Lance's back, pulling him impossibly closer into Sven's space. Lance could feel every ripple of the man's muscles from beneath both of their attire. The action caused Lance to be all too aware of the near sheer pajamas he wore. Short of breath, he pulled away and rested his forehead against Sven's own.

"Oh." Sven breathed out slowly. "I suppose the this is mutual."

"Yes." Lance's voice strained against his heavy breaths. "Very mutual. Totally mutual." He blinked slowly to focus his gaze on Sven more clearly. "Wow."

Chuckling softly, Sven drew back just enough so that he could fully see Lance, and Lance could fully see him. Sven's eyes glistened with the holograph behind Lance. "You look like an angel." He murmured with half-lidded eyes. "The glow of the stars looks like you have wings."

A bright red that Lance was sure was a stark contrast against the soft blue of the holograph painted across his face. His eyes widened for a moment before they fluttered in a shy gesture. "You barely know me."

"But I want to." Sven pleaded gently as his fingers dug into Lance's thin shirt. "I want to know you, and learn you..." He leaned in at a tantalizing pace to capture Lance's mouth again.

Moaning breathlessly as Sven deepened the kiss, Lance leaned forward on the tips of his toes. He kept his balance by resting his palms on the back of Sven's neck and shoulder. Long, slender digits tickled at the tips of Sven's soft locks. He twirled them between his fingers in a playful manner as he once more delved into the velvety cavern of Sven's mouth with his tongue. A heat almost like humidity when mixed with the wetness of their locked mouths overcame Lance. He could feel his chest constrict and even his light clothing seemed much too tight, clinging to his sweating form.

Sensing this, Sven seemed to loosen his grip. A silent conversation passed between the two of them as they gazed at one another. Dulcet undertones spoke between heated, hungry eyes before Sven's thumbs toyed with the edge of Lance's shirt. Lance shivered at the barest hint of Sven's skin against his own. Sucking in a deep breath, Lance dived into that same heated bubble that he had left. Sven met him halfway with the teasing of his shirt.

Hips gently swayed in opposing force, creating a rocking sort of dance where the two stood. Lance's breath escaped him in a choked exhale as Sven fell into his own outline. Tightening his grip on Sven, Lance pulled on the small zipper resting against the crook of his neck. Trailing slowly with sultry movements, Lance traced the curve of Sven's spine with the zipper's descent.

As Lance teased Sven's newly exposed skin with the blunt of his fingernails, Sven's calloused thumbs slide upwards along Lance's sides. His hands swept Lance's shirt over his head. Lance shivered as the cool air nipped at his bare skin. His body perked, almost hyper-aware of Sven's burning gaze despite the colder temperature teasing at his nipples.

Torsos bared to one another, Lance and Sven pulled apart just enough to breath in the space between them. Lance ducked his head before looking up at Sven's scan of his face. The holograph overtook Sven's blown pupils in their blue radiance. Those brilliantly colored eyes bathed Lance in a slow adoration. He preened under the attention that Sven served up to him so easily, as if it were something so meager and simple and not Lance's greatest treasure.

"Touch me." Lance's voice was a whispered plead. Imploringly, Lance leaned into Sven's space, and this time a silent promise of not leaving until this was over carried in his gait. He drew his hands across the planes of his shoulders. "Please."

Sven nodded in a single, gentle motion before his lips moved on to Lance's in a fluid movement. "As you wish." His lips worshiped against Lance's own.

Like the masterful pilot he was, Sven carefully guided Lance down. His large hands cradled Lance's body, which had never felt so fragile until Sven's lips had touched him so softly. Lance had sworn he had melted like space goo into Sven's smoldering embrace. The cool reminder of the metallic floor beneath his body reminded Lance where they were. He gasped, partially from the cold contact, and partially from the realization.

"Are you alright?" Sven asked carefully, checking over every inch of Lance's face as if he could read him. As if he had known him for decades rather than hours. Days. How long had Sven known Lance? Truly knowing Sven, exploring Sven, would be an entirely new experience. Lance would relish in every moment Sven would give him, and every second the universe would allow him.

He swallowed roughly around the forming lump in his throat. His raw emotion weighed heavy on his words. "Never better." He whispered honestly.

Perceiving his exposed vein of sentiment, Sven cupped Lance's cheek with his warm hand. "Me neither."

"Show me." Lance pleaded again. This one was more desperate than the last. He pulled Sven's promising lips closer to his own using his fingers that had threaded themselves through Sven's hair.

Sven matched Lance's urgency as he swallowed his entreating words. Again, Sven reminded Lance of an ocean. He rocked into Lance's arching form like sea foam against the shore's that Lance had grown running along. His shallower breathing was a tender mantra that their bodies danced to. Lance's own high pitched moans joined Sven's heavy laced breaths in a harmonious melody.

An exploring hand enticed another moan as it traveled along the band of Lance's trousers. Every soft breath of Sven's name from Lance's sweet mouth beckoned his movements, enthralling him in a trance as he hooked his digits against the soft material. Once the band was caught with his thumbs, Sven trailed them down slowly, savoring the feeling of Lance's goose-bumped skin against his coarse fingers.

Giggling with a bubbled laughter, Lance buried his face into Sven's neck. He deeply inhaled the scent there heavy with a steadying sweat. Lance's eyes were lulled into fluttering shut, batting against Sven's sensitive skin. The laughter that Lance tickled out of Sven rang throughout the room as the larger man cradled him closer. Sven peeled away from Lance just slightly, just enough to hover over him.

The holograph shone behind Sven in an ethereal light that traced the outline of his frame. Lance watched as Sven smiled brightly at him, twinkling like a star amidst the blue map behind him. Lance's fingers rested themselves on Sven's cheek as they drew circles against his pale skin. His lips quirked into a soft smile. "I know you've already used the line, but you look like an angel right now."

Lance watched as Sven's cheeks reddened under his fingertips. The bright bloom spread his smile further across his face. Sven stuttered for a moment as he fumbled for his words. Every stumbled movement of his lips Lance could feel beneath his hand.

"My guardian angel." Lance added softly. He watched breathlessly as Sven's embarrassed fluster softened into something that Lance couldn't quite name.

Sven's lips brushed against Lance's face, painting it with a red blush that blossomed at the contact. He beamed at Lance's playful squirming, nudging him further into the metallic floor until their bodies were completely flush against one another. Lance hushed Sven's slowly bolstering laughter. A thrill trembled down Lance's spine. A thrill of being caught in the Observatory of all places, and a thrill of having this. Sven's complete and undivided attention adoring Lance's every curve. The slight dimple to his smile being kissed softly before Sven captured his lips once again drew him away from his giggling fit.

As Lance's body began to thrum under the heat of Sven's rocking motions, their hands became hurried and their movements sloppy. Rushed kisses were followed by yanks to their clinging garments before they finally discarded the restricting wears. Lance gasped for breath in the sweltering heat around them. He pulled Sven closer, wrapping lean legs around his waist to pull him in tighter as Sven suckled along his collarbone.

If the reds Sven had once painted on Lance's cheeks had burned him, the gentle purples that now adorned Lance's bared throat scorched him. Lance felt his chest explode like a supernova at Sven's caresses. Huffing warm air atop Sven's head, Lance moaned pleasantly as his fingers carded through Sven's dark locks. They both laid exposed to one another as they danced to their breathy musical refrain.

Every touch from Sven drew Lance closer to his finish line. He felt drained and energized all at once with the electrifying touches. Panting for breath and flushed to his toes, Lance struggled for his words. Lance's words were a far cry from his usual chatter. "Sven, _please._ "

Either eager to please, or wanting desperately to complete their song and dance, Sven was hastened by Lance's plea. Sven whispered Lance's name against the shell of his ear before toying with the skin between his teeth. Sven's gentle demeanor bled into the way he made love to Lance. Soft caressing and timid touches illuminated Lance's features in a way that rivaled the ever present holograph. Beautifully heated friction sent a tantalizing pleasure diving to Lance's groin as Sven rocked just so into his outline.

"Lance." Sven breathed heavily as he grasped Lance's length in his palm. His eyes roamed over Lance's face in another silent question. They spoke with their bodies in this moment. Pleas of their names and callings of that warmth coiling in Lance's chest conveyed more than what words they couldn't find.

Lance had never noticed how cold space had been. Not until this moment. Perhaps it was more the indescribable loneliness that seemed to have accompanied the space travel, but even amidst his friends who he had considered to be a small hodgepodge family he had felt lonely. Happiness was small increments of discussions with Coran and laughter with Pidge and Hunk. It was besting or being best by Keith and earning a smile for Shiro. It was in dancing with Allura and the mice. But there were moments where the Observatory was his only reprieve, and even now this room where Lance felt most at home was where he felt most safe. He felt cherished and loved. Warmth was the only word to come to mind with Sven, and even that wasn't enough.

It wasn't until this revelation that Lance realized Sven's frame above him was placed just at the center of the holograph. The illusion crafted the image in Lance's mind for this feeling or revolving around Sven's entire being. As if always drawn to his orbit, Lance was another helpless body circling him. After this he would have to go back to his universe, and they would probably never see each other again, but Lance would be damned twice over if he didn't absorb the sunbeams of Sven's smile like a sunbathing feline.

He curled up into Sven, panting his name into his mouth as he stole more kisses. Sven worked him between the two of them. Lance slithered his hand down Sven's firm chest until he mirrored Sven's grasp. Sven's girth was warm and heavy in his hand, and Lance filed the rumor about Scandinavian men to be true. Rapid and precise movements drew Sven back and forth in his closed hand as he moaned into the crevice of his mouth.

Breathing heavy, Lance cried out Sven's name as one final plea from his lips before coming undo beneath him. He shivered at his release, only to be coated in Sven's own heat spilling over him. Sven panted as his cheeks flushed with exhaustion. He held himself aloft over Lance by carrying his weight on his opened palms against the metal floor beneath them. Sven's concentrated expression mellowed into something soft as his eyes crinkled.

"I think you'll have to take me to space hospital." He said gently as he combed Lance's bangs from his sweating forehead.

Lance's brow furrowed under Sven's gentle ministrations. "What?" His concern bled quickly into his expression.

The tight question did nothing to give Sven's bubbled laugh pause. "I think I hurt myself falling for you."

Eyes wide, Lance gaped wordlessly for a moment at Sven. He swatted at Sven's naked chest playfully. "That was terrible!" He reprimanded with a giggle.

"It made you laugh." Sven nearly cooed as he leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Lance's cheek. "I like your laugh."

Lance smirked as his fingers snaked along Sven's shoulders. "You liked a lot of my other things too."

Sven blushed heavily before ducking his head into the nape of Lance's neck. Lance's chest shook with his quiet laughter. Sven mumbled something he couldn't quite understand against his glistening skin, but any question as to what it was left Lance in a single breath when Sven drew back to stare at him.

"I love you." He spoke seriously. Gone was the light-hearted teasing and now again that dreaded fear ate away at Lance's heart like a piranha in the water.

Swallowing heavily and burying his words in his chest, Lance looked to Sven in a silent moment. "You'll have to leave." The half-question, half-statement tore Sven's expression in two. Lance watched as something sorrowful and sour turned Sven's features.

"I'd stay." He promised.

"You can't." Lance fought without hesitation. "You have a whole universe to save." He shook his head. He knew the importance of both of their battles. There would be no time for dances beneath imitated stars.

Sven's mouth opened wordlessly before he closed it. He mulled over his thoughts as he searched Lance's face for anything. Lance wasn't certain. "You're worth more than a whole universe."

Lance hide his face behind his hands as he squirmed beneath Sven. "You can't just say that!" He reprimanded more seriously this time. "You can't say that stuff! Because you'll have to leave because you have a whole alien race to fight and so do I-"

"I know." Sven finally spoke softly. "...but, after..." His not-quite a question paused Lance's racing mind. "...when my war is done, I'll come back for you."

Lance's breathing slowed as his chest rose and fell gently. "...You're asking me to wait for you." He whispered. His eyes twinkled with curiosity and awe as familiar constellations that reminded Lance of Earth twirled above them.

Sven nodded once. "Yes." He breathed uncertainly. "I am." His eyes pleaded, burning with hope like the brightest of stars. "Wait for me."

His heart tripped in its beating, stuttering in his chest. Lance's eyes bore into Sven's own as he tracked the star map of his soul. For as long as Lance had stared at the Observatory's holograph, Lance could gaze into Sven's eyes without ceasing. His breath gave one final hitch as Voltron's Sharpshooter pulled the trigger, pulling off his trickiest shot yet.

"I will." He promised, even when he was uncertain of his own words. How could he promise himself to this stranger? Except he had already done so much more than that, hadn't he? And Sven was no stranger to the doorways of Lance's heart. "I'll wait for you." Lance repeated his words like a reassurance.

Beaming brightly down at Lance, Sven kissed his eyelids. "I'll love you every minute I'm away." He whispered against Lance's sticky forehead that had cooled of its sweat since their laborious activities had passed. "And every minute when I'm back." His grin widened across his face, stretching farther than the deepest wormhole, or some other beautiful space analogy that Lance had no words for.

Lance trailed his hand along the right side of Sven's face. "You'd better." His words wobble with a poisonous mixture of anxiety and longing. He sighs deeply, stretching his aching limbs for a moment before his bruised lips tip upwards. "Did you want to take round 2 to my room?"

"Round 2?" Sven's echoed curiously as he slowly blinked down at Lance.

Newborn joy bloomed in the shape of laughter from Lance's chest. "Yeah," he chewed at his lip, "unless you had to leave." Lance adds nervously, almost regretting his words immediately.

Sven's eyes soften beneath the blue glow of the holograph being reflected back into his features by the metallic floor. "I planned to stay for the night. If the invitation was open."

"I offered, didn't I?" Lance quipped with more confidence as that increasingly familiar warmth blossomed somewhere deep within him.

Brushing his loose bangs behind his ear, Sven chuckled. "I like you bathed in this light."

Lance's cheeks flared bright red beneath Sven's adoring words. "I promise its the same blue in my room." He shifted slightly, just enough to see the star map behind Sven. "It might not have as a great a view, though." He teased.

"It will if you are there." Sven's mouth quirked with his struggle to keep his laughter down. "You are the brightest star in the room."

Lance rolled his eyes to hide his softening gaze. "You're such a sap, Sven." He scoffed with a small smile. His fingers twirled like stardust through Sven's hair, capturing him in his own orbit. "I just might love it."

Sven's demeanor lit anew as he kissed along Lance's sharp features. "Good." He laughed against Lance's cheekbone. His arms wrapped around Lance's waist, lifting him and pulling him into a seated position on his lap. "You are my stjärna."

Sven was many things to Lance. He was an entire ocean. He was his center of gravity, and his sun. He was another love, and maybe not even the last. Most importantly, Sven was Lance's warmth amidst strange stars. Lance smiled vibrantly beneath Sven's admiring gaze.

"Shut up and kiss me, mi cielo."


End file.
